


Holding Hands

by hurdlelocker



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurdlelocker/pseuds/hurdlelocker
Summary: A short poem about holding hands.
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This could be from either Deacon or MacCready’s point of view, but I tend to read it as Deacon.

He’d forgotten about this.  
The simplicity of touch. 

Walking together, hands brushing,  
finding each other, not looking--  
tangling--  
fitting fingers with fingers

Held.  
Home.

He remembers her hands.  
Feeling that his were made for hers.  
Lost without them.  
Broken.

He thinks about these hands  
Strong, sure, steady.  
_There._

He realizes now  
His hands weren’t made to only hold hers;  
Hands were just made to be held.


End file.
